Time Moves On
by TerrifyingTermite
Summary: My take on the 'after twenty years' thing...
1. Chapter One

**Alright, disclaimer: if this seems like something that you wrote, I swear I haven't read any other 'after twenty years' stuff. No wait, I read one or two. Three? But hopefully by the end of this one it'll be different... I really have no idea, seeing as I haven't read any others. =P Now, before I get redundant, I'll shut up and let you read it. ^_^ (you'd better, or I'll sic my flying monkeys on you...)**

**

* * *

**

Nick Ride hugged himself tightly as he stared up at the daunting height of the cliffs. His whole past was confronting him; he could swear that the faces of his long-lost family were etched into the stone, taunting him as he huddled beneath the towering shame.

Twenty years of shame.

With a sigh, he shed the large jacket that he was wearing to reveal a flash of ebony as he stretched and tested his wings. It had been so long since he had been able to fly- to _really_ fly. Of course he went out on his days off, but he could never go far. No, because someone else always had a need. Someone had wronged them this way, someone had stolen something; on and on and on... The life as a lawyer had long since lost any little pleasure he had struggled to find in helping others, even though his new 'talent' helped exceedingly.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Nick shrugged and sprinted several yards, jumping into the breeze. He hovered close to the ground for the next two hundred yards until he reached the base of the cliff. Well, if his wings would fail him it might as well be a sudden and quick death than dealing with the press about a freak accident.

He stared upward, locking his gaze onto his target. Funny it was still there. No rockslides, no developing. It was shocking in a way, what with all the new companies buying out all the land you could ever think to see. Yet here he was right with it, daring the impossible: that she could ever have forgiven him. That she would even put forth the effort to come all the way out here, from where she was.

Because he knew where she was. Of course he knew! How could he not? But shame had kept him away, and he knew nothing of her life. Just her location... or at least what it had been fifteen years ago, when he had spent months following any lead that could mean seeing her again. At least he remembered her name.

His thoughts consumed him as he climped upwards. It was hard, both physically and mentally, this step. Hard physically because he had tried to break himself away from the past, both by refusing to use his gift and avoiding any form of conditioning aside from what was needed. So now, he had to continually used his hands to pull himself up while catching sweeping winds.

Mentally? Well, it was painfully obvious.

Then he was there. He crested the last jagged outcropping and hovered before the cave, closing his eyes. He couldn't bear it. This couldn't be happening. Twenty years.

He opened his eyes again and landed lightly, heaving quietly from the exertion. Glancing down at the watch he wore, he noted the time. 3:40 AM. So early, but he didn't know when she would come. And he wouldn't risk missing her. No, he could never live with the added agony.

Time passed. The sunrise had been glorious. There was nothing he could have said to describe it. And still, it made him break down and weep from the memories it held.

That was the only hour that he hadn't checked the time. Now, he couldn't stop looking at it and watching the minutes drag by endlessly. At one point he had even dozed off, dreams crowding his mind. No, not dreams, but memories. Memories of her, and even of them. Memories he had kept locked away, deep in the dark recesses of his mind, because of the terror they held over him.

And amidst the dreams, he once again heard her wings. The lovely sound of them brushing his or just passing through the air, the way the sun pierced them as she soared beneath it, and the-

With a gasp, he jerked upright, panting. It had seemed so real. His ears were still ringing with the rhythm, the solid beating of her wings permeating everything. He dragged himself to his feet and staggered towards the mouth of the cave, collapsing against the rock, before he jerked fully awake. A sillhoueted form hovered nearly two miles away, the sun glaring off it. His heart skipped several beats as the shape came closer, and closer.

A strangled cry tore from his throat as he sank back down to the ground and covered his face. An eagle. Only an eagle.

He slowly forced himself to a more comfortable position and checked his watch. 4:57 PM. The last few sleepless nights had finally overtaken him. Yawning, he scooted back against the rocky wall and folded his arms, his wings twitching while he waited.

The sun sank, and the clock ticked towards a new day.

She never came.

* * *

***cue dramatic music* *coughs* *whistles innocently* Oh, one more thing: Criticize me for the story, but I can't do anything about the grammar. =P That's just the way I write... Haha. More to come! (when I finish it... *mutters*) Hmm... another thing! I only read through this thing twice. So it may seem rough. **

**Oh, and you see the 'Review this Story' button beneath my blithering? Click it. It's your friend. *nods* ;)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Oookaaay... I was fighting with the keys on my laptop to work out another part, then just decided to smash the two together. ^_^ Yay, problem solved, and I can update automatically! Now, while you're reading this, I think I'll go clean up AmyQueen95's reviewer-proof shelter... *whistles innocently and skips off* **

***skips back* Oh, disclaimer: I own nothing and didn't bother rereading everything, so if I made a hash of it I apologize. *dashes off***

* * *

He didn't know how long he had stayed up in the cave, waiting for her. He felt no hunger, only sickness. He had never thought that she could forget, or worse... But no, he wouldn't think that. Couldn't think it. She _must_ have forgotten; it was the only answer. She had been busy with her job, if she had one. Or she had been with the Flock. No, she couldn't have forgotten.

After what seemed to be hours, though it might have barely been minutes, he began to force himself to think rationally. Since he had nearly convinced himself that she had merely forgotten the day, and since he had known where she was fifteen years ago, why not go see her? Very simple. And if she had moved, technology would make it easy to find her again.

Pushing every doubtful thought away, he jumped to his feet and stretched. Now that he was settled on a plan, he would be alright. He would find her. After eating, of course.

Preparing for his upcoming trip proved more difficult then he had thought. He had to explain to his firm that a sudden situation involving an old distant relation was important. At least, that it was important enough for his being allowed to stay as long as needed. Once he had overcome that issue, he spent more precious time decided whether or not to fly himself or in a plane, or drive. His whole back hurt from the long trek the morning before, but was the risk worth it?

In the end, he decided to push through the pain. While using his speed, even with the necessary stops, he should be able to make it.

* * *

He'd found her.

It had taken nearly another whole day of searching, but he had found it. The house where "Maxine Flynn" lived. A stupid name, but necessary in order to blend into society... He had done almost the same thing, had he not?

The stillness of dusk was interupted by shouts of laughter coming from the house. Startling out of his reverie, he shook himself and crept forward, maintaining a transluscent state. He peered over the windowsill, became motionless, and faded into invisibility. Was it wrong? He didn't waste time to ponder.

The first person across the room who was dancing a jig caught his eye. Short with scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, very slight build accentuated with muscle. The man was unmistakable. _Gazzy._

He also knew the other two by sight. The two tallest. A dark skinned woman with a the most enviable shape, talking and laughing as always. _Nudge._

And the still stick-skinny blonde with piercing blue eyes. He was staring at everything and everyone, a fact most unnerving to Nick. _Iggy._

Yet one other was missing. Angel must have finally decided to leave the Flock or was tied up in an asylum somewhere. He sighed, trying to shake off the marked weight. No matter. There was one person more important than any other, and he couldn't see her until she moved.

Known, dark brown hair appeared above the top of a high-backed couch. She was seated facing the center of the floor, where huddled two children over a box. The little one, a girl, lifted her head towards the the three adults and chattered exitedly, though her words escaped him. She stood up and twirled around to face the couch, holding up the prize.

But he didn't even see it. The face of the little girl nearly sent him reeling backwards. Piercing brown eyes set into a lovely, familiar face. _No..._

Barely registering the fact that he didn't recognize the boy's face or remembering to move slowly, he stepped away from the window, determined to have another look. So around the house he sneaked, trying to calm his thoughts. He must have been imagining things. The Flock weren't genetically connected, so the image of Max's childlike face must have been an illusion. Because she wouldn't have!

After an agonizing amount of time, he crept up to the window one the far side of the living room. He closed his eyes for several heartbeats, not daring to look, to prove to himself what he knew. Because he _did_ know it! He knew her. She would never, ever betray him for someone else. Shaking his head to rid it of doubt, he hugged himself tightly and forced his eyes open.

With a groan wrung from his soul, he jerked back and unfurled his wings, not caring if anyone saw him. He had to get away. Had to run again. For there was Max, _his_ Max, perched on the couch, relaxed in Dylan's arms.

* * *

***holds up a megaphone from inside the shelter* I'll stay here for a bit, I think. Review? O:)**


	3. Chapter Three

***groans* November 2nd, and I haven't even started NaNoWriMo... =P Haha. Because of my thinking on that more than this, and school taking up more time, this chapter is... rough.**

**Buuuut... it'll get better in the next one. ^_^ (well... depending on how you define 'better'. ;) )**

* * *

Time meant nothing. It could have been a mere few minutes or several, long days since he had fled. He didn't know. The only thing he knew was the gut wrenching agony that posessed him in mind and body. It was deep, deep enough to force him to stagger to the ground and recontrol himself countless times.

He didn't know when or how, but eventually he found himself curled up on the floor of the cave, his eyes swollen from the torrents of weeping. He had based his whole existence on that day, forcing himself to stagger through each day in hopeful expectation for a better life when they met again. Many times he had imagined the scene, complete with color and beauty. It would have been the greatest thing to ever happen, and he had held onto it as his only rope to life.

Then the next thing he knew it was torn away from him, sending him falling into the abyss. She had given herself to that treacherous snake, the one who had originally caused all the problems between them. If only he had known... he would have gone back! He would have saved her from being tied down to the wreckage of an inferior mutant.

But now it was all in vain. He couldn't undo the past, no matter how much he wished it so. It was over. All his hopes, all his dreams. Shattered.

Nick jerked when a sudden shadow swept over the floor of the cave. He leaped to his feet and squinted into the sun, trying to make out the figure.

"You!" He hissed, tensing as he recognized Dylan.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see you too, Fang." He stepped away from the mouth of the cave and to the side where they could see each other without being blinded. "How have you been?"

Fang met his worried gaze with a glare.

Dylan relaxed and crossed his arms. "Not too bad then, I suppose. You're still the same as ever."

"The feeling is mutual."

Without pausing to think again, Fang shot himself at Dylan. What he intended to do hadn't even processed in his mind before he found himself being flung back around the way he had come. Immovable hands latched onto his arms, twisting them up behind his back and pinning his wings down. _Wha-?_

"And what do you intend to do now, Fang? You can kill me, but where does that leave you?"

Fang paused before answering, deciding to follow the idiot's train of thought. "I'd go back." But kill? Would he have killed him?

"And do what? Tell them you found me dead?" His voice was soft, thought pain filtered through.

Fang stared blankly, trying to focus on the cave floor to steady his thoughts. An unknown feeling swept through him. Hate? "I'd think of something better then that."

"The little one reads minds. She's still so young and innocent that you literally can't block her out. Max and I have learned to work around it, but then we've lived with her for several years."

The heavy emtion swept through him again, refusing to let him listen to anything connecting Max and Dylan.. "Why did you even come?" He spat out. "Why not just leave me to rot?"

"She begged me to come find you. You can fume and yell, but she honestly just forgot. It was our son's birthday."

_Our son._ A bitter taste filled Fang's mouth, though he tried to control his voice. "She never would have forgotten if not for you."

Dylan sighed and suddenly released Fang, backing away from him and cautiously watching him as he stood up. "Did you honestly expect her to live twenty, long years of her life simply waiting for you? She's a _being._ She has feelings. You crushed her when you left. I can't tell you how many times I could hear her crying herself to sleep, or how many times I held her while she did. You were her closest friend, the only person she could explicitly trust, and yet you ripped that away from her!"

"I was more then that, until you turned her heart from me!"

"I did nothing of the sort. As I've said before, I was _made_ for Max. It was natural instinct to be a comfort to her during the first few years after you left; I couldn't have not done anything. I understood that your connection was different then anything I could ever have imagined for us, but I still had to act. "

"You-"

"Did anything anyone would have done if they were in my position; created as I was." He crossed his arms. "Look, I came here to tell you to go back. She wants to talk to you."

"I won't talk to her with you-"

"I'll stay here. Just go, alright?"

* * *

***sighs* See? Not that good... Could have been better, but I'm watching Spurs kick Inter's butt right now in the Champions League. Bale is the greates attacking left midfielder in the world; how I wish he was at Chelsea... *sighs* I called it. Three years ago when he first started for Spurs, I called the talent that he has now. =P If only Mourinho would've listened to me and signed him! *sighs* But that's my baby! 3 (or, well... one of them. ;) )**

***coughs* But nevermind my rambling. Review?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Ummm... I feel bad. It's been over a month. But blame NaNoWriMo. Anyway, I don't really say much in person, so I'll leave this short. Enjoy. )**

**And I OWN EVERYTHING... yeah, right... meh. Forced humor when you should be sleeping isn't a good idea. Don't follow my example.**

**RnR?**

* * *

How long had it been since he had first gone to the cliffs? Three days? Weeks?

Once again, he found himself skulking around the house that Max and... Dylan lived in. With the flock, so it seemed. Unless they had all just been there for the spawn.

Fang shook his head, lightly stepping around the house and staring into every window, looking for her. Whatever else had happened, he _had_ to find her. Had to right this mess they were in.

One window ahead of him was open. His heart skipped a beat when he glanced around at the walls, noting where the room was placed. He jumped forward and pressed himself up to it, searching the room for her. When he craned his neck around, he caught a glimpse of her in the far corner, her back to him, and her shoulders trembling. She was crying. Why? Because of her waste of a life, no doubt.

Hmm... Her back was turned, and the window was open. Perfect.

He slipped through the window silently and crept up behind her. He reached out for her, then paused. What to do from here? His thoughts muddled as he gazed at her. She was still as perfect as she always had been. With a sigh, he pressed himself to her back and hugged her, nearly crying.

Though his happiness was short lived when she shrieked and threw an elbow into his gut. With a groan, he staggered back, blinking in confusion. What was she doing? Didn't she recognize him? "Max?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "It really is you, isn't it? I hadn't believed Dylan when he told me." Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, but anger also snapped in them. Before he could react, she threw a punch into his jaw.

Fang almost threw up from her reaction, his jaw instantly swelling. "Max..." This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!

"How dare you," she hissed, raising her hands as if to choke him.

"But- he said you wanted me to c-"

"Not that! How dare you leave me for so long!" She kicked at him, but he managed to avoid it. "What do you think I am? A machine?"

"I-I did what was best for the Fl-"

"NO! No! You were a coward and couldn't man up to your feelings!"

"Coward..?" He was crying, she was glaring at him, shaking in her fury. She held his heart in her hands and she was ripping to apart, shredding it into small, nonexistant pieces. "I..."

As they stood in silence, one of them broken, the other raging, it seemed as if there was a wall being built brick by brick. But it was none of his doing! She was the one who had forgotten, not him! "I was there. I went to the cliffs. Why weren't you there?"

"It was my son's birthday." She crossed her arms, pain filtering through her hard mask. "We had a party for him, just our family. Not the Flock. I'd spent the whole week making sure that both of the nights would be perfect for him. I would have come, but I was _busy_."

"Too busy for me?"

The softness that had overtaken her disappeared in another flash. "I do have a life. Why did you come back? After all these years?"

"I thought," he dropped his head, not able to look her in the eye. "I didn't know you would ever be able t-to care for that rat-"

"That _rat_ is my _husband _and _father_ to my children!" She shoved him back when he stepped forward. "You have no thoughts for anyone else, do you? Your life has always revolved around your feelings. No more."

Fang's entire being froze. No. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was.

But as if she could read his expression, her face changed until she was smiling sadly. "You have nothing here, _Nick Ryde._ Go back to your life of law and find another girl."

Nick's flight back to the cliffs, away from Max, took an eternity. Multiple times he considered folding his wings and crashing to his death, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not like that.

When Dylan saw him coming, he stood up from his relaxed position and waited for Nick to land. He nodded, then spread his wings and flew away, leaving Nick to wish he could rip the feathers off the bones one by one.

He pondered this thought cynically, relishing in the mental image of Dylan screaming from the torture, as he wandered into the back of the cave. Glancing over his shoulder, the image of his last stay here with Max flooded through him, nearly knocking him over from the force. He could hear and smell everything. What they said, the way she stared at him with a quizzical frown, and the way the firelight reflected off her hair, the way she felt when they kissed...

The memories overpowered him, and he wept.

Max wandered around her house, her mind as blank ever since Fang's visit three days earlier. He hadn't tried to contact her again, which was strange... But for the best. Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen and forced herself to commit to the pile of dishes that needed washing.

The front door opened, and she couldn't help but smile. Dylan was home. She spun around, ready to flirt and distract herself, when the pained expression on his face stopped her advance. "What is it?"

He said nothing, but merely held out the newspaper to her. It was opened to the family section, where they had listed all of the recent marriages and dea-

Tears blurred the print. She looked up at Dylan began to sob, collapsing into his arms and letting the paper fall as he wrapper her in his arms and wings, protecting her from the world. Her children came running, worry filling their voices. But she took no notice.

There was an obituary for a lawman. He was a powerful speaker, brilliant thinker, it said, and he had been found dead after a hiking accident out on some cliffs.

Accident? She couldn't believe it. His name?

She would never read it.

* * *

**Ooookaaay... That was a rubbish ending. Why? Because my mind has been wiped by the thing we call NaNoWriMo.(not because Fang died... sorry, girls.) But yes, I won, and the story isn't even finished! ^_^ That makes me veeeery happy. Anyway, I may end up rewriting this chapter after my brain cools down... Which could be soon, cause I may just have to dunk it in an ice bath.**

**Still, thank you for reading this rot... that is, if you did. ;) And if you did, please review. *coughshamelessbeggingcough* Oh, and go read AmyQueen95's stuff. But only if you have a strongish consitution. *whistles innocently* She has mental issues. **

**And no, really... that was THE END. Hehe...**


End file.
